Glaceongirl: Flair Asylum
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: When Glaceongirl finally nabs her arch enemy Envy and takes him to the asylum, something goes horribly wrong!
1. Welcome to the madhouse

_Chapter 1: Welcome to the madhouse_

**(Hey everyone, before you read this, I highly recommend you read the original source material, JeanKazuhiza's Glaceongirl stories. They're really cool!)**

* * *

><p><em>Opening song: Fade-One Reason<em>

* * *

><p>It was a dreary, rainy night in the place known as Marzipan City. Rain poured down into the streets and from the looks of it, not many people were out tonight. Some police cars were patrolling the streets when they received a call on their radios. Up in the sky, the Glaceon signal was beaming proudly on some clouds.<p>

"Attention all units, attention all units, Envy has just been apprehended and Glaceongirl is now en route to Flair Island!" The radio said when suddenly on the city streets, the Wild Glaceon zoomed past some police cars. Inside the Wild Glaceon was our hero, Tsukasa Hiiragi suited up as her alter ego, Glaceongirl!

Behind her in the passenger's seat was a certain green haired boy, Envy. _(FullMetal Alchiemist)_The psychopath was picked up a few minutes ago when Glaceongirl busted him during a heist involving the mayor of Marzipan City. The young superhero's arch enemy was twitching around a bit and muttering to himself.

"Hey, get away from me, I've got a bomb! I'll blow us all to pieces!" Envy said to himself. After a few minutes, Glaceongirl drove past a sign that said, "FLAIR" with an arrow pointing down the road.

Below it was another sign that said, "Warning: hitchhikers may be escaped patients." She then arrived at a huge structure that looked really dark and menacing. It looked like a place Dracula would live in.

She got out of the Wild Glaceon and pulled Envy out and dragged him along the ground. Envy's wrists were hooked together by a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey guys, its Glaceongirl, open the door and let her in!" A guard said. A huge metal door opened up and everyone watched as Marzipan City's protector stepped in with her arch enemy by her side.

Waiting for the two was an elderly woman with her hair in a bun. She was wearing a grey skirt, a white shirt and green jacket. She was also holding a cane. This is Madame Foster. _(Foster's home for imaginary friends)_

She was the warden of the asylum and she'd been running the place for who knows how long.

"Well hey Foster, did you miss me at all?" Envy asked. Madame F wasn't amused with the way Envy was acting.

"Shut your mouth young man, that's Warden Foster to you!" the old lady said before smacking Envy on the knee with her cane. Envy cringed in pain and jumped up and down for a bit.

"Kuro, would you be a dear and take this degenerate to his cell?" Madame Foster innocently asked one of the guards. The guard she was talking too was wearing a guard outfit, a pair of black gloves, a flash that was kept hooked to his belt, and glasses that he had to push up with the palm of his hand every few seconds. This is Kuro. _(One Piece)_

Kuro was one of the meanest guards at Flair Asylum and his explosive temper and cocky attitude made him a person everyone loved to hate.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Kuro!" Envy said when the guard walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair.

"Shut up you freak! A lot of people here want to have a word with you!" He said in a threatening voice. Glaceongirl undid the handcuffs and let the guards take Envy.

"Thank you for bringing that thug in Glaceongirl. I don't know what we'd do without you." Madame Foster said to the caped teenager.

"Pleasure's all mine." Glaceongirl said with a small grin. She and the elderly warden watched as Envy was strapped onto a stretcher and when he was, Glaceongirl got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Madame F, something doesn't feel right about this. I'm going with them, just in case." She said.

"Ok dear, go right ahead." Madame Foster said. Glaceongirl started to walk with the guards as Envy was wheeled into intensive treatment. Glaceongirl stopped shortly and talked to one of the guards.

"So is Stan Smith here yet?" She asked the guard.

"Yes, he's waiting for you down at patient handover." The guard said. Glaceongirl nodded and continued walking with the guards.

They all got onto a metal elevator and as they were going down, Envy kept on making smart ass remarks.

"Hmm, nice place you guys got here but how's a guy like me supposed to break out?" Envy asked and everyone ignored him. Over the intercom a female voice started to speak.

"New patient has just arrived in intensive treatment. All non-essential staff must vacate the area." The voice said. When they reached the bottom, the escort party wheeled Envy into a metal tunnel and when they were all inside, a voice was heard.

"Ok, the tunnel's full, go ahead and start the scan." The voice said. The tunnel then darkened and a scanning laser started to pass through it.

"Hmm, this is cool and all but I prefer the good old cavity search, it's much more personal." Envy sneered. Inside the tunnel a red light started to blink and a small alarm went off.

"Edward, we got multiple weapons detected!" A guard said.

"Then search Envy again! We can't be too careful!" The voice from before said.

"Um Ed, it's not Envy." The guard replied.

"Ooh, you bring something you shouldn't have Glaceongirl? Some of those little fancy snowflake shaped ninja stars perhaps? Am I right, am I?" Envy said but Glaceongirl kept glaring at him.

"Ok Ed, Envy is clean." A guard said. The door at the other end of the tunnel opened up and Envy was wheeled out.

They passed more guards and all the while, the guards they passed had their guns fixed on Envy, just in case. After passing through a few more metal doors, an elevator was coming up and inside was another one of Glaceongirl's "friends."

"Oh, why if it isn't old Ms. Mucus, long time no see!" Envy told the person in the elevator. When the elevator door opened, a humanoid warthog walked out with a pair of shackles around her wrists. She was wearing an orange prison outfit, a metal collar around her neck and she had a head of red hair. This was Rubella Mucus. _(Camp Lazlo)_

The pig started to sniff the air and she suddenly turned around and saw the young superhero.

"It's you!" She said angrily.

"Hello Rubella." Glaceongirl said to the pig. Ms. Mucus wasn't really happy with seeing the caped hero standing a few feet from her.

"I'd be scared if I were you little girl, I've got your scent! I will hunt you down!" Ms. Mucus said in a threatening voice.

"Turn the collar on, get her under control!" A guard yelled. The metal collar around Mucus' neck started to surge with electricity and the pig growled in pain because of it.

"Don't think this collar will stop me from killing you Glaceongirl, I'll beat you to a pulp and break all of your bones!" Ms. Mucus said as she was escorted down a hallway.

"Good old Ms. Mucus, she hasn't changed a bit." Envy said as he was being taken into the elevator. When the elevator started going down, Envy just kept flapping his lips.

"Man this sure is a great night for a party!" He said.

"Well, where you're going it's not." Glaceongirl said. Envy just smirked at the teenage superhero.

"Oh really now, well guess what kid? The nights young and I've got a trick or two up my sleeve. Let me ask you something, don't you find it at all odd that a sudden fire at Marzipan Prison caused hundreds of my goons to be moved here?" Envy asked.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Kuro yelled at Envy.

"Hey Kuro, I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you. It could get you into trouble one day." Envy said.

"Envy, you've never let me catch you this easily. What are you after?" Glaceongirl asked the lunatic.

"Oh nothing really, I just thought I'd make it easy on you that's all. It gets tiring having to run away from you all the time you know what I mean?" Envy asked with a really casual grin. Suddenly, the elevator started to slow down and the lights were flickering on and off!

Envy started to cackle evilly as the lights went out! He kept laughing until it was silenced. When the lights came back on, all the guards saw Glaceongirl had her hand around Envy's neck.

"Aww what's the matter? You don't trust me?" Envy asked her. Glaceongirl then released Envy and he just kept smiling at her.

They finally made it to the bottom and Glaceongirl saw her old friend, Stan Smith. _(American Dad)_

"Hey Stan." Glaceongirl said.

"Hey Glaceongirl." He said. Envy was then taken off the stretcher and Glaceongirl kept following him until a guard stopped her.

"Sorry Glaceongirl, Flair staff only. If the other inmates see you they might get upset." He said. She nodded and she and Stan watched as Envy was taken into a room and when Envy was taken inside, an electrical barrier was turned on.

"Good job on bringing him in Glaceongirl." Stan said, patting the young hero on her back.

"Thanks but Envy surrendered without a fight and that really makes me uneasy." Glaceongirl said.

"At least he's back where he belongs." Stan said. Envy then suddenly got down on his knees.

"Come on get up." A guard said. Envy then smirked and head butted him! Glaceongirl and Stan gasped as they watched Envy put the guard in a leg lock then snapping his neck! He then took care of the next guard by choking him to death.

Glaceongirl pounded on some glass that was separating her from Envy but she was too late, the villain got some keys off one of the guards and undid his handcuffs.

"Stan, go ward the guards and tell them Envy has escaped!" Glaceongirl yelled.

"Hey Sloth, how about letting me in?" Envy asked someone. In a different room, a beautiful woman was watching the whole thing and she slid a key card through a card reader.

"Welcome home Envy." She said. Another electrical barrier was shut off and Envy entered a hallway and just when Glaceongirl broke through the glass the barrier was turned back on.

"Welcome to the madhouse Glaceongirl, I set a trap and you sprang it flawlessly! Now what do you say we get this party started?" Envy asked with an evil grin.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Dead end part 1

_Chapter 2: Dead end part 1_

Glaceongirl found herself surrounded by three of Envy's henchmen that had been shipped in from the prison. One of them was wielding a pipe and the three of them had smirks on their faces.

"It's time we taught you a lesson Glaceongirl. Take her out!" The guy with the pipe yelled. He charged towards the young superhero but Glaceongirl fought back in the blink of an eye! She grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it, making him let go of the pipe!

She then grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee, giving him a bloody nose and knocking him out. The two other guys ran towards Glaceongirl and as she fought them, Envy's voice came on over the intercom.

"Hello Flair Asylum, Envy here! I just wanted to let you all know that things are gonna be different around here now on!" he said. Glaceongirl had finished taking care of the other two goons when she turned her attention to Stan. But when she did, one of the goons got up and grabbed the pipe that was lying on the ground.

"Behind you!" Stan yelled. Glaceongirl reacted by spinning around, punching the guy in the stomach then upper cutting him. The goons were all on the floor moaning and groaning in pain.

"Hey Glaceongirl, are you ok?" Stan asked the caped teenager.

"Yeah I'm fine. I eat guys like this for breakfast." Glaceongirl said while looking down at the beaten up thugs.

"Glaceongirl, the system in here is jammed and we can't get out! Envy has hacked into all the security gates. Even my brilliant CIA hacking skills can get us out of here." Stan said.

"Don't worry Stan, I'll find a way out. You contact Madame Foster and let her know what's happened. I'll take care of Envy." Glaceongirl said. Then right on queue, Envy's voice was heard over the intercom and his face had appeared on some monitors.

"It's not nice to make promises you can't keep Glaceongirl! I'm in control of this dump now and you're not going anywhere I don't want you too." Envy said while smirking at his arch enemy. Glaceongirl clenched her fists and glared at Envy.

"If you think I'll let you get away with this…" Glaceongirl said but Envy just mocked her.

"Blah, blah, blah! More hero talk, it really gets annoying after a while. You think you can take me on in my own environment? Come and get me!" Envy said before the monitors went black.

"You know it's a trap right?" Stan asked Glaceongirl.

"I sure do." She replied. She had to stop Envy one way or another and with him running the asylum now, anything could happen. Before Glaceongirl started on her journey, she noticed an empty cell that had a big question mark painted on the wall.

"Hmm, how curious." She said to herself. She then walked through the entrance where Envy ran off. Glaceongirl walked down metal hallways and here and there she saw dead guards lying on the floor.

"Oh my god, these poor guards never stood a chance." Glaceongirl said to herself. All through the hallways of the asylum, an alarm was ringing and the voice over the intercom kept saying that there were security breaches on every floor! Glaceongirl then placed two of her fingers on one of her ears where an earpiece was.

"Steve, Hayley, can you two hear me?" She asked. In the suburbs of Marzipan City, two kids were in a secret room under their house. The two were sitting at computers and wearing headsets.

One of the kids was a girl with raven black hair. She was wearing a green headband, a black tank top that showed her midriff, blue jeans and sandals. Her name was Hayley Smith, Stan's daughter.

The other kid was a boy with brown hair. He was wearing black glasses, a white shirt with a red short sleeved jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. This is Steve Smith, Stan's son.

These two had been going to school with Tsukasa and her friends for a long time so they girls decided to tell them Tsukasa's secret and givin the fact that their dad is in the CIA that gave them access to cool communication gadgets so they could talk to Tsukasa whenever she needed them.

"We hear you Tsukasa, how are things going over there?" Hayley asked.

"Not good, Envy's broken out and he's running free." Glaceongirl said.

"What? Oh my god! Is our dad still there?" Steve asked in a scared voice.

"Yes Steve he is but he's safe. I've gotta go now, Envy's really close. I'll keep in touch." Glaceongirl said.

"Ok, please be careful." Hayley said.

"I always am." Glaceongirl said before hanging up. She proceeded to walk through a metal door and saw something was going on up ahead. She saw a guard who was wearing a guard's uniform and he had blonde hair in a ponytail. His name is Edward Elric, the voice from the security tunnel. _(Full Metal Alchemist)_

Everyone at Flair Asylum knew that Ed was missing an arm and leg and had them replaced with auto mail replacements. A few months back, Ms. Mucus tore off Ed's arm and leg during a prison riot and ever since then he's had a fear of that deranged hog.

"Glaceongirl, thank God! It's that freak Alfonso, he's got my brother and if he sees anyone get close, he'll kill him!" Ed told Glaceongirl. On the other side of an electrical barrier an inmate had another guard, Ed's brother Al strapped to an electric chair.

"Don't worry, he won't see me." Glaceongirl said.

Alfonso_ (Johnny Bravo)_ was a guy who got locked up in Flair for going on a huge killing spree! He would have kept going if Glacoengirl hadn't stopped him. He had really grayish looking skin, a square shaped head, brown hair and a Quasimodo like body.

"Stay away or else he fries! If I see anything that looks like a Glaceon, I'll kill this pig!" Alfonso said in a Peter Lorie type voice. He held the trigger that activated the chair in his right hand. Glaceongirl went into another room and walked up a set of stairs where she saw more guards.

"Ed, help me." Al said in a trembling voice. Ed clenched his fists and clenched his teeth.

"Let him go you freak, he hasn't done anything to you!" Edward yelled.

Hanging from the wall were stone gargoyles and that gave Glaceongirl an idea.

"Hmm, these gargoyles may be able to support my weight. I can use them to get behind Alfonso without him seeing me." She said to herself. Glacoengoril pulled out a gum that had a grappling hook attached to it and she fired it at the gargoyle. The hook got snagged onto the stone statue and Glaceongirl pressed a button on the gun that made the hook recoil.

She was lifted off the ground towards the gargoyle and crouched down onto it like a cat. She saw another gargoyle and swung over to it with the help of her Glaceon-grapple gun. This time she was perfectly centered behind Alfonso. Glaceongirl then leaped off the gargoyle!

Using her cape as a parachute, she was able to glide towards Alfonso and deliver a solid kick to the back of his head. The killer hit the floor and held his head.

"Why you little…" He said but he was silenced really quickly/ Glaceongirl grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Thanks Glaceongirl." Al said with a sigh of relief. Suddenly a familiar face appeared on some monitors and no it wasn't Envy it was his partner in crime, Sloth. _(Full Metal Alchemist)_

Sloth had long brown hair and she bared a striking resemblance to Ed and Al's deceased mother. She usually wore a long black dress but for the occasion, she decided to switch it up. She was wearing a French maid outfit that was showing off her ample cleavage.

"Well hello Glaceongirl, like the outfit? Envy recommended it to me." Sloth said with a smirk.

"I bet he did." Glaceongirl said. Sloth just giggled.

"Hey Glaceongirl, I've got a surprise for you. Wait right here." Sloth said. The villainess went off camera and when she came back, she showed Glaceongirl the surprise. It was Madame Foster tied to a wheel chair with her mouth gagged!

"Ta-da! You like it? Oh and in case you didn't know this night is Envy's homecoming party and you're the guest of honor." Sloth asked and Glaceongirl clenched her fists.

"You have one chance to surrender Sloth and release Madame Foster now!" Glaceongirl said.

"It's really tempting but the answer's no! The inmates of this place are running it now, well actually it's all of Envy's goons from Marzipan jail but you get the idea. See you later!" Sloth said before smacking the camera with Madame F's cane.

* * *

><p>When the signal went dead, Glaceongirl received a call from Stan's kids.<p>

"Hey Glaceongirl, you there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'm here. What's the matter?" Glaceongirl said.

"You're not gonna believe this, Flair Asylum just disappeared off the network, we can't find it on any radar no matter how hard we try." Hayley said.

"Envy's in control of the security system, he's taken it off the grid." Glaceongirl said. Hayley came in again.

"Oh and get this, me and Steve have been picking up police radio chatter and they're saying that Envy has bombs planted all over Marzipan City and that they'll go off if anyone sets foot on the island. They haven't told anyone yet but the news will break anytime now." Hayley said.

"Don't believe it, Envy's lying. It's just something he made up to keep people away." Glaceongirl said.

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

"I know him" She said before hanging up. Glaceongirl heard one of the guard's say that they were trapped but that problem was solved when Glaceongirl saw an air vent that was big enough for her to crawl through.

"So Sloth thinks she has me trapped in here huh? She never was very bright." Glaceongirl said. She crouched down next to the air vent and using all her strength, ripped the cover off the vent.

She then started to crawl through the vent John McLain style. Steve then came on.

"Hey Glaceongirl, we've got something you might want to hear. I'm gonna link you to the guard radio feed." He said. Glaceongirl then heard some guards talking over their radios.

"Hey Jeff look, more Marzipan Jail prisoners, over in that corner!" A guard said.

"Wait a second, who is that with them? Oh God It's Envy! How'd he break out?" The guard known as Jeff asked in shock. Suddenly the transmission went out and Hayley came on.

"Sorry, the signal just died. It keeps going on and off but we'll keep you posted." Hayley said before hanging up. Glaceongirl then came to the end of the vent, she was still in intensive treatment and she heard a voice over the intercom.

"Warning, decontamination room, toxins have been detected." The voice said. Glaceongirl saw a guard yelling at two others who were locked in the room. Suddenly, a metal shield like casing slid up and covered the window where the guards were.

"Warning, decontamination room has been sealed." The voice said again. The guard on Glaceongirl's side was freaking out. Inside the room was green gas and Glaceongirl and the guard could hear the guards inside the room laughing hysterically.

"What is that stuff?" The guard asked.

"It's Envy's special toxin, anyone who breathes in that stuff will be killed!" Glaceongirl said.

"Are you gonna get in there and help them?" The guard asked. Glaceongirl looked up and saw an open air vent in the ceiling. Using her Glaceon-grapple gun, she zip lined up into the air vent. As she was crawling through, Glaceongirl came to the conclusion of an idea she had.

"There's no way this is just a simple escape, Envy's been planning this!" She told herself. When she made it inside the room, she was standing on a metal grating that was above the Envy toxin.

"Help me!" A voice cried out. Glaceongirl saw a guard hanging over the edge of the grating. The young hero went to his aid and pulled him up.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." She said. Glaceongirl then leaped over to another platform and saw a guard standing on it.

"Don't worry, Glaceongirl's here, just hold on a little longer Joe!" The guard said. Up on a higher platform, a guard named Joe Swanson _(Family Guy)_ was hanging over the edge.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Joe cried out. Glaceongirl zipped up to the platform and rescued Joe.

"Thanks Glaceongirl. Listen, I was trying to get to a panel that could turn the air vents on and air this place out." Joe said. Glaceongirl nodded and glided down to a lower platform where she saw a Marzipan Jail inmate hanging for his life.

"Oh God, I can't believe Envy just left me here!" He said. Glaceongirl helped him up and when he looked at her, she punched him in the face and knocked him out. Down below, Glaceongirl saw a control panel.

"There's the control panel that could clean this place up. A well aimed shot may activate it." She said. Glaceongirl reached into her utility belt and whipped out a ninja star that was in the shape of a snowflake. She aimed carefully and threw it at the control panel.

It hit the panel and before you knew it, the toxin in the room had been cleared away. The voice on the intercom came on again.

"Attention, air purity is now at normal levels." Glaceongirl got onto the floor and went through another door. On the other side was a narrow hallway with the words "Ha ha" spray painted on the wall. On the floor was a spray painted green arrow.

"I'm right down this hall Glaceongirl, come and get me!" Envy's voice said on the intercom. Glaceongirl went down the hallway and entered another room and saw Envy standing on a metal container that was suspended above a pit. Glaceongirl whipped out on of her snow flake shaped ninja stars and threw it at Envy. He chuckled and duckedm avoiding the projectile.

"There's no escape from me Envy, I will stop you!" Glaceongirl angrily said. Envy just laughed some more.

"Oh I'm counting on it, but in the mean time, I've got a new friend I want you to meet!" Envy said. He stomped his foot down on the metal container and it opened up to reveal a Marzipan Jail inmate, but this one was different!

This inmate was build like a monster! He had muscles that were so big that his skin tore in a lot of places, revealing muscle and bone! He had a snarling mouth and glowing green eyes! Glaceongirl got into a fighting pose when suddenly the inmate roared in pain and held his chest.

His eyes rolled up and he fell to the ground, dead. Glaceongirl was really confused, what just happened?

"Hmm, looks like this one couldn't handle the power. Note to myself, I need to order stronger henchmen. Well, seeing that I'm in a good mood, I'll give you this one for free! Go ahead, knock me off, kill me, end all this once and for all!" Envy said, holding his arms out.

Glaceongirl pulled out another ninja star and was going to throw it at Envy but she stopped herself. She remembered her rule…never kill no matter what. She put her ninja star back into her belt and that made Envy cackle evilly.

"You're getting really predictable Glaceongirl! Hey look, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a huge party to get ready for! The guest will be flying in from all over this place. Ta-ta for now!" Envy said as the metal container started to move backwards. Envy then vanished into the darkness.

On the side lines, an electrical barrier went off and a guard was on the other side.

"Glaceongirl, over here!" The guard said. Glaceongirl went over to where he was and the two started to talk.

"They came out of nowhere, all these Marzipan Jail inmates came in here and started trashing the place. I grabbed my friend and pulled him in here." The guard said.

"Envy went through that huge door over there. What's on the other side?" Glaceongirl asked.

"Extreme isolation, that's where we send the really crazy people who need to cool off. The only way in is the transport system. I can get it up and running in no time." The guard said. As he went to work, Envy appeared on a monitor.

"Hey, am I coming in clear?" He asked.

"Envy!" Glaceongirl sneered.

"Yeah, who were you expecting, Hell Girl?" Envy asked. Glaceongirl was getting really mad now.

"There's no way you can escape Envy." She said.

"What makes you think I want to escape? This place is way too much fun! You're the one who is keeping the party from stopping! Oh yeah and I forgot something." Envy said. He turned the camera that was filming him to another monitor that showed Stan and Kuro.

"Just in case you were thinking about following me, I've set up a little bonus challenge for you!" Envy said. The monitor showed Kuro pulling out a night stick and smacking Stan on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Stan is on his way to Sloth right now!" Envy said. Glaceongirl was really mad that Kuro would betray them like that. Envy watched the whole thing play out and cackled evilly some more.

"If I catch you trying to follow me, Stan dies! Who knows, maybe I'll film it and put it on the internet!" Envy said before the screen went black.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Dead end part 2

_Chapter 3: Dead end part 2_

When the monitor Envy was on went black Glaceongirl turned her attention to the guard she met.

"How's the door coming along?" She asked and from the looks of it, something was horribly wrong with the system!

"Something's wrong Glaceongirl, it won't let me access the system, the transport system's dead. All I can activate is the door you came in. Sorry." The guard said, unlocking the door. Glaceongirl nodded and as she was leaving, she thought of something.

"Hmm, if Kuro has Stan, then Kuro must have left a trail of some kind! I've got to get back to the holding cells." She said. As Glaceongirl was walking down the hallway, Steve tuned in.

"Tsukasa, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Not really, Envy got away and he's got Stan!" Glaceongirl said. She heard Hayley and Steve both gasp.

"Dad…" Hayley said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry you two, I'll get him back! I'm not gonna let Envy win, trust me. I'll start my search at the spot where he was taken. A guard named Kuro knocked him out and dragged him somewhere. If I find Kuro, I'll find your dad." Glaceongirl said before hanging up. After a few minutes Glaceongirl arrived at the place where Kuro knocked out Stan.

"Steve, Hayley, I'm at the holding cells. I'll scan the place for evidence." Glaceongirl said.

"Ooh, is this where you do that cool thing where you scan something that belongs to the perp and then track him down using it?" Steve asked in a really excited voice.

"You know me all to well Steve." Glaceongirl said. The young superhero pulled a device out of her utility belt. It was a round object that looked like one of the radars from Dragon Ball.

"There's has to be something here." Glaceongirl said looking around the office where Kuro was. She then smelled something in the air, it smelled like really fine bourbon. Glaceongirl looked down and saw Kuro's flask! Its lid was off and the alcohol that was inside had spilled onto the floor.

"Perfect, let's see what the scanner picks up." Glaceongirl said. She kneeled down to the flask and using a built in scanner on the radar device, she scanned the alcohol and after a few seconds, she got something!

"This is all I need. I can follow traces of Kuro's breath in the atmosphere." Glaceongirl said. She phoned up Steve and Hayley to tell them about her lead.

"Guys, I've got a trail." She said.

"Awesome, good job Tsukasa. In the mean time, me and Steve are gonna dig up all the dirt we can on Flair Asylum, it may be useful later." Hayley said. As Tsukasa started to follow the traces of Kuro's breath, she thought about all that was happening tonight. Envy escaping, Stan and Madame Foster getting taken hostage, she knew there was no turning back now. Envy's voice came on the intercom once again.

"So Glaceongirl, how'd you like my little surprise with Kuro? Me and him go way back, I scratched his back and he scratched mine. If I ever need security codes or for a CIA agent to get smack in the head, he's the man to go to!" Envy said, laughing like a lunatic.

Glaceongirl went through another door and inside was a huge elevator shaft! A guard was standing at a control panel trying to get the elevators to work.

"Stupid piece of…" The guard said to himself. He then noticed the caped teen.

"Glaceongirl, how did Envy break out?" He hastily asked. Glaceongirl held a hand up.

"Shh, be quiet. Something's not right here." She said. Sloth then leaped out of nowhere and was standing on an elevator weight. She sat down on it and put her hand on the steel cable holding it up.

"Where do you think you're going little girl? Envy doesn't want you coming after us yet." She said. Sloth then pulled out a trigger and pressed it! A bomb that was planted on the main elevator exploded and as it zoomed down to the floor, Sloth rode the elevator weight to the top of the shaft!

"Get down!" Glaceongirl yelled as she pushed the guard to the side. Just as the elevator hit the floor, Glaceongirl leaped out of the way but the impact caused some debris to fly out! Glaceongirl received a slash on the left side of her chest. She stood up and coughed out some dust as she did, Sloth came on the intercom.

"So did you like that Glaceongirl? You get to stay down there until Envy and I are ready for you." She said. The guard that got rescued was sitting up against a wall, catching his breath.

"Are you ok?" Glaceongirl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm guessing Envy planned this?" The guard asked.

"Who else?" Glaceongirl said. She looked up at the elevator shaft and at the destroyed elevator.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Glaceongirl said. She pulled out her Glaceon-grapple gun and zip lined up to a ledge. As she started her climb, Envy started talking to her.

"Hey Glaceongirl, I know you can hear me. Guess what, you're running out of time! Sloth and Kuro are almost out of the building with Stan. Hurry up we wouldn't want something happening to him would we?" Envy said before laughing manically.

"Oh but wait, how are they gonna get past all the guards? Let's listen in shall we?" Envy asked. The villain started playing radio talk and Glaceongirl was listening to every word.

"Kuro, thank god it's you! Have you seen Envy anywhere?" A guard asked the corrupted guard.

"No but he's got more goons coming around the front entrance! We gotta stop them! Quick, get over there!" Kuro said. The guards did what he said and that's where things got ugly.

"How many are there? Hey wait a second how the hell do you know…" A guard said but he was interrupted when a gun shot rang out.

"Kuro have you lost your mind? Wait no put it down!" Another guard yelled and Kuro took care of him in the blink of an eye. One last guard came on the radio feed.

"Kuro, what the hell?" The guard asked and just like that, the guard's candle of life was snuffed out.

"Sloth, the coast is clear! Get your ass in here!" Kuro yelled.

"You're pretty good with a gun Kuro." Sloth said in a flirty voice.

"Hey Sloth, quit flirting, leave that to Lust." Envy said by following it up with a laugh. Glaceongirl knew she had to hurry so she continued her climb. When she made it to the top, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a stone slab with writing on it.

She kneeled down to it and looked at the writing.

"I wonder what this is all about." Glaceongirl said. She took out her radar device and scanned the stone slab. The words appeared in the scanner and as Tsukasa was reading them, a ghostly female voice started to speak.

**"I am the spirit of Martha Flair, the founder of this establishment. Throughout the years, I have attempted to save this city and from the looks of it, this city hasn't gotten any better. My curse is for me to remain locked away in the shadows of this place. I have etched my story into the heart and soul of Flair Asylum, and only those who are dedicated enough to discover it will learn the truth."**

Glaceongirl stood up. "I should find the rest of these things along the way, I'm curious now." She said. She then reached the top of the elevator shaft and heard some guys talking. She peeked into the room where the elevator stopped and saw some of Envy's goons looking over a dead guard.

"Hehe, Envy was right. These guys are easy." One guy said.

"This guy used to give Envy a hard time, but not anymore!" Another guy said. Glaceongirl then whipped out a snowflake shaped ninja star and threw at one of the guys, scratching his cheek!

"She's here!" One guy yelled and you can guess what happened after that. All the goons ended up on the floor, out cold. Glaceongirl looked at them and chuckled.

"I guess Envy didn't tell you I play rough." She said. Glaceongirl stopped when she saw the barrier on the door was up. But relief found her when she saw an air vent so she opened it up and crawled through. When she reached the other side, she saw two guards backing up from something.

"No, wait!" One guard yelled. Suddenly a gun went off and the guard fell backwards. The other one started to cry as he held his hands up.

"No please, I have a kid! You don't have to do this." He said before getting shot in the chest.

"Sorry piggy, begging doesn't work on me. Ok, you heard Envy, anything that moves, take it out!" The goon who killed the guard said.

"Crap, it looks like these guys got into the armory. If I take the direct path, I'll be an open target. I need to find a way around these guys." Glaceongirl said to herself. Her answer came to her in the form of a stone gargoyle! She zip lined up to a gargoyle and started to swing from the ceiling to another gargoyle and another.

When she was behind the goons, she silently knocked each of them out by grabbing them and putting them in a sleeper hold. Once they were taken care of, Glaceongirl heard a voice coming from inside an office. It was a goonn talking to Envy on a monitor.

"It's all under control Envy, my guys are taking care of those Flair pigs! They didn't stand a chance." The goon said.

"Good, because everyone's favorite girl is on her way right now and she must be stopped! She must not leave this building, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Envy yelled at the goon.

"Yeah boss, of course I do." He said back. As the two kept talking, Glaceongirl slowly crept up a staircase that led into the office.

"Good because I'd hate to see anything happen to that cute little family of yours. One visit from me and they'll be left smiling!" Envy said. Glaceongirl snuck up behind the goon and knocked him out.

"Oh look who it is! So you've made it this far huh? Oh who am I kidding, did I say made it this far? You've only just begun you scrawny little twerp!" Envy said.

Glaceongirl just ignored him and snuck into another air vent. Envy started speaking to his goons.

"Hey guys, guess what? Some idiot who dresses up like a GLaceon is coming after you! I know, it's nuts right? So I've got an offer for all of you. The first one to bring me her head, get's a reward." Envy snickered. Glaceongirl peeked in another room where the vent ended and she quietly loosened the hinges on the vent and slid it to the side so she wouldn't be caught.

She saw a goon and snuck up behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. When he was out, Glaceongirl zipped up onto a gargoyle. She then used a type of tracer built into her mask and that way, she could see where Envy's thugs were. She swung over to another gargoyle and as she did, Envy was talking.

"Great job guys, I see that you're not scared of Glaceongirl." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A goon asked. Glaceongirl looked down and saw she was above one of Envy's men. She hung upside down from the gargoyle and using her grapple gun, she quickly zoomed down and snatched him off the ground!

"What are you doing?" The goon asked in fear. Glaceongirl tied a cable around both his ankles and dropped him, allowing him to dangle from the gargoyle. Glaceongirl then quickly hid in the shadows and the last remaining thug saw his friend hanging by his ankles.

"Man down, man down!" He yelled when suddenly Glaceongirl glided down to him and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold. When the room was finally clear, Glaceongirl's radar device picked up the source of Kuro's breath!

"Found you Kuro!" She said. Glaceongirl climbed up a ladder that led her to a door. She opened it and saw Kuro with his back turned to her, a cigarette was between his fingers and he appeared to be watching TV. Glaceongirl ran up to him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Ok Kuro, where's Stan?" She asked but instead of an answer she got a surprise. Kuro had been shot in the head and his cheeks had both been cut, giving him a Joker style grin. He also had a sign around his neck that read "DEAD END". His blank dead eyes were staring right at Glaceongirl and the young superhero cringed when she found the traitor like this.

Over the intercom, Envy came on and started to cackle. Glaceongirl knew she was in for one wild night.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. The search for Stan part 1

_Chapter 4: The search for Stan part 1_

Glaceongirl stepped out of the office where Kuro was and was really discouraged that she went all this way pretty much for nothing. Suddenly she heard something in her ear piece. A voice started to speak and whoever was speaking had the exact same voice as our favorite little green alien, Zim!

"Hello Glaceongirl, can you hear me? I sure hope you can! It is I, Ned Frischman, The Questioneer! I've been able to hack into your equipment so I can challenge your mind!" The villain said through Glaceongirl's earpiece. Ned Frischman _(Dave the barbarian)_ was once a tailor at a pants factory where all he did was sew zippers onto jeans and never completed them!

After nine years he was finally fed up with the job and decided to take up a life of crime. Being inspired by a certain Batman villain is how his alter ego, The Questioneer came to be.

"It's been a while since I've tested your intelligence, hero! I've got a good one for you!" Ned told Glaceongirl.

"Go ahead." said Glaceongirl.

"Very well! I can make you fall asleep so fast that it's as easy as one, two three! Who am I?" Ned asked in a dramatic voice.

Glaceongirl thought for a second and saw something out of the corner of her eye as she was climbing down the ladder. It was a lone cell that had been opened from the looks of it. Inside, hypnotic spirals were drawn on the wall and small metal rings were hanging from the ceiling by string.

"One, two, Jango. You're Jango the hypnotist." Glaceongirl said. The cell did indeed belong to the hypnotist known as Jango. _(One Piece)_

"Correct, however I'm not that impressed because an idiot would have known that one! I've got more riddles for you hidden across the island! We shall see who the real genius is!" Ned said before giggling like a little girl. His signal then cut out. Glaceongirl knew she had to get out of the building so she could possibly pick up Stan's trail. If anything happened to him, Glaceongirl would never forgive herself.

"Hey Glaceongirl!" A voice called out. The hero looked and saw a guard armed with a machine gun open a metal door. She walked over to him and the two started to talk.

"Boy am I happy to see you. It was horrible. Kuro came in here and told us that Envy's thugs were coming in through the main entrance! Two of my guys went to go check it out and Kuro shot both of them, they were just rookies too." The guard said, wiping a small tear away when he brought up the last part.

"Did he come alone?" Glaceongirl asked.

"At first I thought he did, but then Sloth came in and she had a small pose of thugs. They stormed in here and started killing everyone in sight. I had no choice so I ran in here and locked the door! I was watching them through the security cameras and they had that CIA guy with them." The guard said

"Well Kuro's dead. I guess they didn't need him anymore." Glaceongirl told the guard.

"Good, he was scum! This way leads to the locker rooms and if you go through there, there should be a way out." The guard said, stepping to the side. Glaceongirl nodded and thanked him for the help. She walked into the room and exited through a back door.

On the other side was a small tunnel that had huge water pipes clinging to the wall. Glaceongirl walked down a small set of stairs when suddenly…

"Hey Glaceongirl, I've got another riddle for you! What's the fastest kind of rainbow in the whole city? Tune in to find out!" Ned told the young superhero. Glaceongirl then walked down a small hallway and found the locker rooms the guard told her about. She saw a radio sitting on a bench. Some music was playing when a news report came on.

"Hello, we apologize for this interruption. Rainbow Dash is live at Marzipan City bay with some breaking news!" The voice on the radio said. A female voice then came on the radio. It was Marzipan's City's number one reporter, Rainbow Dash. _(My little pony: Friendship is magic)_

"This is Rainbow Dash reporting to you live from the Marzipan City bay. We've received reports about a hostile takeover of Flair Asylum! Two minutes ago, Envy sent this message to all the news stations." The pony reporter said. She started playing the message Envy sent.

"Attention people of Marzipan City, Envy here! I'm in control of Flair Asylum now and as a heads up, it's out of bounds to all of you! If I see a single cop, reporter or vigilante set a toe on this island, I'll start blowing up random bombs that I've set in the city! And who knows what it'll be, maybe an elementary school, a hospital, the home of the Hiiragi twins? Who knows?" The message said. Rainbow Dash tuned back in.

Meanwhile at the Hiiragi mansion, Glaceongirl's sister Kagami was sitting on the living room couch with her girlfriend, Konata Izumi and their friend, Miyuki Takara. The three were watching Rainbow Dash, live at the scene.

"As of right now, all access to the island has been cut off, the airspace surrounding the asylum has been restricted and early reports suggest that Glaceongirl herself is trapped on the island." She said. Kagami heard that and put her hand over her mouth in shock, fearing that her sister may be hurt!

"We'll be right here filling you in on any new details, now back to the studio." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash. We'll have more as the story develops!" The man at the news studio said. The news report then stopped and the regular scheduled programs started going again. Kagami stood up from the couch with a worried look. She looked out the window towards Flair Asylum.

"Please be OK Tsukasa." Kagami said. Back at the asylum, Glaceongirl had just solved another one of Ned's riddles.

"It's Rainbow Dash isn't it?" She asked. The villain giggled again.

"You're good. Keep it up and you may be as smart as me one day." He said. Glaceongirl then walked through the locker rooms when she then reached a door. She went inside and found herself in a small room filled with old and dusty filing cabinets. Glaceongirl then saw another air vent and after opening it up she crawled through and on the other side, was a cave!

Glaceongirl then climbed up a small ledge in the cave and walked onto a cliff that led outside. From the point where she was, she could see almost all of Marzipan City! The building her mom and dad ran was towering over every other building in the city. Down below, Glaceongirl saw the Asylum's courtyard. Pathways were leading to other parts of the asylum and a huge statue of Madame Foster was in the center of it all. Ned then started to speak again.

"Here's one for ya. The city's most powerful family towers above everything else." Glaceongirl looked towards the city and saw the Hiiragi Enterprises tower. A gigantic glowing "H" was at the top of the structure.

"The Hiiragi Enterprises tower, what else?" She said.

"Correct, you've now solved a measly two percent of my challenges!" The geeky villain said. Glaceongirl ignored him and glided down to the courtyard of the asylum. She had to find Stan and fast!

_(Please R&R)_


	5. The search for Stan part 2

_Chapter 5: The search for Stan part 2_

When Glaceongirl landed on the ground, she looked around and saw some surviving guards that were walking around the courtyard, armed with machineguns.

She walked out into the courtyard and started to talk with some of the guards. They told her stuff like where they were when Envy's goons attacked, how they wished this nightmare would end, you get the idea. A small tune then played and Envy came on over the intercom.

"Hello Flair Asylum! Just wanted to make a small announcement, Sloth has told me that Glaceongirl's fancy little car is parked outside the Intensive Treatment building. We can't have her leave this early." Envy asked before giggling evilly. Glaceongirl then heard a small alarm go off on one of the gauntlets on her suit! The Wild Glaceon was under attack!

"Steve, Hayley, did you two get that?" Glaceongirl asked the two kids through her earpiece.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Steve asked.

"I'm outside the Flair Mansion. Sloth must have set off the car alarm. I've got a feeling your dad is still with her." Glaceongirl said.

"Hey Glaceongirl, Hayley and I have just sent you a map of the entire island and we've marked the really important places like your car." Steve said. Glaceongirl looked down at her gauntlet and a small screen appeared on it. On the screen was a map of the island.

"Thanks guys." Glaceongirl said. Now all she had to do was go protect her car! Glaceongirl ran to a huge metal door that led to the outside of the Intensive Treatment building. She looked and saw some guys smashing the Wild Glaceon with pipes and baseball bats.

"It's not really polite to break other people's things." Glaceongirl said, startling all the thugs.

"Get her!" One guy yelled. One ass kicking later, all the goons were out cold. Glaceongirl then remembered something important. She went to the trunk of her car and popped it open. Inside was a small device that looked like a hot glue gun.

But instead of glue, this gun instead sprayed explosive gel. Glaceongirl put the gel gun into her utility belt.

"Oh man, my car's trashed. Hmm, maybe there's a clue here as to where Sloth took Stan." Glaceongirl said. She took her scanner out and looked around the area. She then found what she was looking for. It was a pipe that had Stan's initials carved in it.

"It's the pipe Francine gave Stan for his birthday! There's no way he'd leave it behind!" Glaceongirl said. She started scanning it and as she did, she smiled, remembering the party she threw for Stan at her mansion. It was the same party where he got the pipe.

Stan said that with the pipe it would make him look fancy and important. Finally the scanner was done.

"Hmm, this is Safe Haven, Stan's favorite tobacco. Oh way to go Stan! He left me a trail to follow!" Glaceongirl said with a huge smile. She immediately called Steve and Hayley.

"Guys guess what? I found that pipe you gave Stan! He's still alive and left me a trail." Glaceongirl said. Her scanner started picking up traces of the tobacco that Stan left behind and she started following the trail. It led her to another metal door.

"The door's locked. I'm going to have to find another way through here." Glaceongirl said. She looked to the side and saw a weak stone wall that had cracks on it. This would be a perfect spot to test out her explosive gel.

She took out her gel gun and sprayed some on the wall and with the press of a button, the gel exploded, destroying the wall and revealing a hidden tunnel.

"This place is just full of surprises." Glaceongirl said. She walked through the tunnel and found a door that led her to the other side of the locked gate. She followed the tobacco trail all the way to the medical building.

Glaceongirl went inside and when she did, she spotted Sloth relaxing at a desk, her feet propped up on it. She was protected by an electric barrier and Sloth noticed Glaceongirl as she walked in.

"Well look who showed up. Isn't it past your bedtime kid?" Sloth casually asked and of course Glaceongirl didn't have time for this.

"Quiet Sloth, where's Stan?" Glaceongirl asked.

"He's not here." Sloth said when suddenly, someone from the side lines yelled for help!

"Glaceongirl, help me!" It was Stan! Sloth looked at her hostage and smirked. Stan was tied up in a chair and he previously had a ball gag in his mouth but he was able to spit it out.

"Hey keep your mouth shut!" Sloth yelled, picking up a coffee mug that was resting on the desk and throwing it at Stan! The projectile nailed him in the leg.

"Gah! You let me go right now you crazy bitch!" Stan said in a demanding voice. All Sloth did was chuckle and scratched the tip of her nose.

"Or else what, you'll nag me to death?" She asked. Envy then appeared on a monitor and started to talk to Sloth. He told her to keep Stan away from Glacoengirl at all costs.

"Ok, talk to you later." Sloth told Glaceongirl before running out of the room.

"I need to find another way through there." Glacoeongirl said, exiting the building. When she reached outside, she started looking around the walls of the Medical building for a secret passage or something.

"There has to be something here." Glaceongirl said to herself. She peeked behind a bush and found another one of those stone slabs from earlier. Glaceongirl started scanning it and here's what she got.

**"My family's blood ran through the veins of Marzipan City. We practically owned the place. We were doctors, politicians, and teachers. We were the artery cleaning the filth from the city. Many of our family members gave their lives to protect it, but no matter how much blood is spilled, it still chooses to hurt us."**

When she was done reading, Glaceongirl looked up at the roof of the medical building. She thought she could possibly find a way in through there. So she zip lined up and sure enough, she saw a part of the roof that was standing erect with a weak stone wall built into it.

Glaceongirl sprayed her explosive gel on the stone wall and detonated it, revealing a secret passage! She climbed down into the passage and went through a door that took her to a small room maintenance room.

She then walked through the room and after opening another vent she crawled through the vents and found a spot that allowed her to look into one of the rooms. She saw the sanatorium and it had some Marzipan jail prisoners in it.

Using the sonar built into her mask, she saw that the goons had taken some doctors hostage!

"Come on, against the wall!" One guy yelled as he shoved a female doctor named Nurse Joy down to the floor. The scared nurse crawled on the floor where she joined her helpers, some Pokemon named Chansey against the wall. Nurse Joy hugged herself and started to cry and the Chansey were whimpering as the goons went back to their posts.

"Haha, if Glaceongirl thinks she can take us out she's got another thing coming." One of them said. Glaceongirl shut her sonar device off and crawled to the end of the vents. Before she continued her search for Stan, she had to help Nurse Joy and the Chanseys.

She opened another vent opening and using her sonar device, she saw that one of the goons walked into a room that had a weak roof and the other one was standing in front of a wall that had no roof at all. This gave Glaceongirl an idea!

She quietly stepped onto the room of the small room where one guy was and she sprayed some explosive gel on it. She then zipped up onto a nearby gargoyle and made her way to the room with no ceiling. She made it to the room and when she made it to the floor, Nurse Joy looked up and gasped.

Glaveongirl reacted by putting her finger to her lips and Nurse Joy nodded and looked back down. The caped teenager sprayed some gel on the wall where the goon was and zipped back up onto the gargoyle.

She then got the button that detonated the gel ready.

"Get ready for a surprise!" Glaceongirl whispered and pressed the button! The gel exploded and the result was the two goons being knocked unconscious!

"What the hell was that?" Another guy yelled. He and his two friends ran to where the explosions came from and saw their friends knocked out.

"Oh my god, what happened? Damn it, they're out cold!" One guy said. The remaining thugs got their guns ready and they looked around in fear.

"Do you think it was…?" One guy was about to ask when Envy interrupted him by speaking over the intercom.

"Well who do you think it was? Oh never mind you idiots, find Glaceongirl already and kill her!" Envy yelled.

"You heard the boss!" A goon yelled. They then spread out looking for Glaceongirl, totally unaware that she was up above them. Glaceongirl eyed one of the thugs and started swinging from gargoyle to gargoyle over to him.

She jumped down to the floor and using her cape as a parachute, she snuck up behind the guy and put him in the sleeper hold. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Glaceongirl then zipped up into the darkness and continued hunting down the remaining two guards.

She spotted the next one and swung over to another gargoyle. Just as the thug was under it, Glaceongirl shot down and lifted him up! She proceeded to hang him from his ankles.

"Uh oh, watch out my friend! It looks like you're the only one left!" Envy said. The remaining goon was terrified now! I mean here he was, all alone in this sanatorium without any help and the person who struck fear into Marzipan City's criminals was in there with him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he trembled as he kept his gun close. The goon looked around with his gun aimed, his heart pounding in his chest! Suddenly, Glaceongirl leaped down from the gargoyle and when the goon looked up and saw her, he screamed in terror!

Glaceongirl kicked him in the face and knocked him out. Now that all the goons were taken care of, Glaceongirl had to go see if Nurse Joy was ok. She ran back to the pink haired nurse.

"Nurse Joy, are you ok?" Glaceongirl asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks a lot Glaceongirl. It was terrible, one minute we were doing our daily routines and the next minute, Envy's thugs burst in here and took us hostage. Thank goodness you came along." Nurse Joy said.

"Did they have anybody with them?" Glaceongirl asked, hoping that Stan was still alive.

"I think so. I saw somebody with them but I wasn't able to get a good look at him. They took the elevator down to the lower wing. The elevators power was cut though." Nurse Joy said, pointing to the elevator behind her.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way down there. You and the Chansey stay here. It's not safe anywhere else." Glaceongirl said, turning to leave.

"Hey wait a second, there's other people in the building! Dr. Tony Tony Chopper went to surgery and my little sister went to the patient observation room! Dr. Bellemere is in the x-ray room." Nurse Joy said.

"Ok, I'm going after them! Be safe Nurse Joy." Glaceongirl said before leaving to go find the other doctors. Nurse Joy then chuckled.

"Wow, and here I thought she was just a myth." she said.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Saving the doctors

_Chapter 6: Saving the doctors_

Glaceongirl left the sanatorium to go find the other doctors. She remembered what Nurse Joy told her about where each doctor was.

"I'll go after Dr. Bellemere first." Glaceongirl said. She looked down at her gauntlet and the mad Steve and Hayley sent her appeared. She looked down the hallway where the x-ray room was and she proceeded to run down it. All the while, a really cheerful voice was speaking through the intercom.

"When Martha Flair founded this establishment back in the early 1900's, she created what would become the perfect place for Marzipan City's terminally ill residents."

Glaceongirl kept running through the hallways when a recording of Madame Foster appeared on some TV's that were in the hallway.

"Hello everyone. Allow me to introduce Flair Asylum's new head of research, Dr. Bellemere!" The old woman said. A young woman appeared on the screen. She had purple hair and was wearing a lab coat over a shirt that had the word "MACE" on it. She was wearing dark purple pants and brown sandals. This is Bellemere. _(One Piece)_

Glaceongirl then heard some guys talking and she took cover behind a wall. She peeked out from behind her cover and saw three goons talking.

"Hey, that Dr. Bellemere's kind of cute." One guy said.

"Yeah, I'd let her operate on me any day." His friend said. As they were talking, Glaceongirl pulled out a snow flake shaped ninja star and threw it at one of the guys! It nailed him in the leg and he fell to the floor.

"It's Glaceongirl!" One guy yelled. A few seconds later, Glaceongirl knocked all three guys out. She then enteredthe x-ray room and using the sonar in her mask, she saw Dr. Bellemere was inside a room that was sealed off with stone walls. Glaceongirl also saw that five armed guys were in there with her.

"What does Envy want me for? I've done everything he asked." Bellemere said as Glaceongirl shut off her sonar and pulled out the exploding gel gun.

She sprayed some on one of the stone walls as Bellemere and the thugs were talking. She saw another wall and sprayed some gel on it as well. When the time was right, she detonated the gel and all the thugs were knocked out from the debris!

"Oh my god! No, please no!" Bellemere yelled as she covered her head. She then looked and saw that all the guys were out. Glaceongirl walked in and started to talk to the doctor.

"Well, that was some entrance you made. Is it true that Envy broke out?" Bellemere asked.

"Yes it is, but he won't be out for long." Glaceongirl said.

"Well anyway, thanks for saving me. Are you going to help the others? I heard that Envy's men are going through the building and are hunting down the other doctors." Bellemere asked.

"Of course I am. Get to the sanatorium, Nurse Joy will be waiting for you there." Glaceongirl said before leaving the x-ray room. She decided to go after Nurse Joy's sister next. As she was walking through the halls, Bellemere was on the TV's in the hall again.

"During my research of the patients here at Flair Asylum, I've been questioning weather damage done to the brain is the result of the length of psychotic episodes. Thanks to Project Hercules, we can now strengthen patients so they can cope with these types of changes." Bellemere said on the TV's.

"All my earlier tests turned out pretty bad, but then Patient V arrived and changed all that! Thanks to Patient V, a new door has been opened in the Hercules project!" Bellemere said.

Glaceongirl made it to the patient observation room and looked inside. Many cells were in it and on the other side of the room a lone goon was standing next to another Nurse Joy who was tied to a chair. This Nurse Joy was a bit shorter though and Glaceongirl figured this was the other Joy's sister.

The goon looked at the nurse and smirked. He checked his breath and walked up to her. She started to tremble and whimper as the goon started to caress her chin.

"Hey nurse, you got a pretty mouth." He said. Glaceongirl snuck up behind him as he kept flirting with the young nurse. She then tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, Glaceongirl punched him in the face! As she was beating him up, Joy's sister started to cheer!

"Yeah, get him Glaceongirl!" She said. When the goon was out, Glaceongirl freed Joy's sister.

"Thanks a ton Glaceongirl! I would've been in a lot of trouble if you didn't show up!" Joy's sister said, hugging the caped teenager. Glaceongirl smiled as Joy's sister let her go.

"Where's my sister?" She asked.

"She's waiting for you at the sanatorium along with Dr. Bellemere." Glaceongirl said. Joy's sister said thanks and ran off to the sanatorium.

"Now all that leaves is Tony Tony Chopper." Glaceongirl said, making her way to the surgery room. When she made it, GLaceongirl entered the surgery room and saw a small anthropomorphic reindeer wearing a red top hat and red shorts. This is Tony Tony Chopper. _(One Piece)_

Chopper was strapped down to a surgery table and three guards were watching over him.

"You'd better let me go or else!" Chopper said, kicking his feet.

"Hey shut up reindeer or else I'll hang your head on the wall!" one guy said. Glaceongirl then ran up to the guy who yelled at Chopper and punched him in the face!

He flew back and knocked a small table over. One guy grabbed a scalpel and tried to slash Glaceongirl with it. She kicked it out of his hand, grabbed him and slammed his face onto the surgery table, knocking out three of his teeth!

With the last guy Glaceongirl punched him in the stomach then gave him a old fashioned head butt. She then freed Chopper and the reindeer sat up.

"Thanks for saving me." Chopper said. He and Glaceongirl ran back to the sanatorium where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Thanks again Glaceongirl." Nurse Joy said as she hugged her sister. Edward Elric and Bellemere then walked in.

"Hey Glaceongirl, Bellemere told me we've got another problem." Edward said.

"I accidently left my research notes back at the Flair Mansion! I have to go back there and get them. We can't risk Envy finding them!" Bellemere said.

"But doctor, this whole island has become a warzone. You'd be killed in no time!" Glaceongirl said.

"But I have to! I've spent my whole career working on this project!" Bellemere said.

"Don't worry Glaceongirl, I'll get her there safely. I think it's time for a little payback. Oh and thanks to my brother, he was able to turn the elevator back on for you Glaceongirl." Edward said. Glaceongirl nodded and called the elevator.

"Ok, Edward, take Bellemere to the mansion. Get her notes then find a safe place to hide. Everyone else, hold up in the observation room and barricade the door." Glaceongirl said as the door opened. She then stepped in and hit the button of the floor she wanted to go too.

The elevator doors closed and it started to go down. On a monitor that was in the elevator, Envy appeared and the elevator stopped!

"Haha, that was way too easy! I've got you now Glaceongirl, hanging over a drop of death in a tight box! Wait… what am I saying, I can't kill you now. If I did, that would really disappoint an old friend of yours who is waiting for you!" Envy said as the elevator got moving again.

"I've still got a ton of surprises for you Glaceongirl. Get ready to face your fears, every single one of them!" Envy said with a wicked cackle. When the signal went out on the monitor, Glaceongirl let out a small cough. Whatever she inhaled smelled really strong.

Glaceongirl reached the bottom floor and when the doors opened she heard people screaming in terror!

"No please Dr. Archer, don't do this to me!" A man yelled. Glaceongirl looked and saw three guys in a medical room, a strange orange gas had filled the room and they were flailing all around.

"There's no Dr. Archer, only Fear Alchemist!" A raspy voice said.

"Oh god, they're all over me! Get them off!" One doctor yelled and suddenly, an inmate flung himself against the window of the room and started clawing at the glass.

"Let me out, please!" He pleaded before eventually passing out. Glaceongirl saw the shadow of someone on the wall who then took off running down the hallway!

"Tell me something Glaceongirl, what are you really scared of?" Envy asked the caped teenager.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Into the nightmare world

_Chapter 7: Into the nightmare world_

"Well how about that, it looks like the good doctor started his little Halloween party early!" Envy said. Glaceongirl saw a weak wall that had a passageway behind it. She thought that would help her get to the other side where her "friend" was waiting for her.

She blew the stone wall apart and she started walking through the passageway. Inside the passage, spider webs were clinging to the ceiling and dirt and grime covered the walls and floor. Glaceongirl made it to the end of the passageway only to find a dead end.

Suddenly, at a grating that was near the ceiling, Glaceongirl saw Stan clinging to the grating. A small stream of blood was dripping out the corner of his mouth.

"Glaceongirl, help me!" Stan said. In a matter of seconds, the CIA agent got dragged off to the side. Stan let out a horrified scream. Glaceongirl found an air vent and opened it. When she crawled through, she made it to the room where she saw Stan!

She looked at the end of the room's hallway and saw Stan, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Glaceongirl walked up to him and felt for a pulse. Nothing, she was too late. She put her face in her hands and then closed Stan's eyes.

"I'm sorry Stan." Glaceongirl said. The young hero figured it was time to tell Steve and Hayley the bad news.

"Steve, Hayley, I couldn't make it to Stan in time." She said in a very sad voice, trying her best not to cry. Suddenly, Glaceongirl got a response in her earpiece.

"The number you have dialed has been disconnected. Hang up and please try again." A female voice said.

"Steve, Hayley? Are you two there?" Glaceongirl asked. She got the same response and ended the call. Glaceongirl was on a new mission now: find the person who killed Stan!

As she started to run down a hallway, Glaceongirl started to feel a little strange. She became lightheaded and felt really dizzy. The room looked like it started to tilt to the side and in a matter of seconds caterpillars started crawling out of the wall!

Glaeongirl looked around at the bugs and she started to get freaked out! She really hated bugs! Glaceongirl ran through the bugs and burst through a door. She found herself in the morgue but the creepiness didn't end there.

The doors on the body containers started moving and Glaceongirl heard people whispering to her.

"Get away! Get away! Leave this place, leave this place!"

Glaceongirl spun around and looked at everything, she felt like she was in Hell! She ran out of the door she came in and saw another morgue room was on the other side. Two body bags were on some medical tables and a third one was resting at the front.

Glaceongirl noticed that the bags were moving so she went to investigate. She unzipped one and saw something she though tshe'd never see again. It was her dad, Tadao Hiiragi! His skin was pale like a zombie and his eyes lifeless.

"D-dad?" She whimpered. Glaceongirl's dad turned his head to her and he started talking!

"Why didn't you save us Tsukasa? You should have stood up to that flounder." He said. Glaceongirl then unzipped and saw her mom, Mika Hiiragi!

"Mom?" Glaceongirl asked.

"Save us Tsukasa! Please don't let us die!" She said. Glaceongirl then heard some banging noises coming from a body container. She opened it and inside was her older sister, Inori Hiiragi!

"Inori?" Glaceongirl asked.

"Why did you let us die Tsukasa? I thought you loved us!" Inori sneered. She heard more banging from another container. She opened it and she saw her other sister, Matsuri Hiiragi.

"Matsuri!" Glaceongirl said.

"Some sister you turned out to be." Matsuri said. Glaceongirl then decided to open the final body bag. When she did, a familiar face popped out! It was a man with black hair that had silver face paint on and red contacts, giving him a Terminator look.

This is Frank Archer AKA Fear Alchemist! _(FMA)_

Archer pulled out a small can and sprayed Glaceongirl in the face with it! She screamed and held her face in her hands as she tumbled backwards onto the floor!

When she came too, Glaceongirl saw that she was no longer in the morgue! The world around her had become something out of a nightmare! Rain was pouring down and the morgue had turned into a swirling vortex that had screams echoing through it, and floating platforms that had chunks of the morgue clinging to them were floating in a circle!

Glaceongirl widened her eyes and dropped to her knees. She then put her hands on her head.

"What's happening to me? I'm in Hell!" Glaceongirl said in pure terror. She then heard a spotlight turn on. She looked up and saw the Glaceon signal resting on a high ledge!

Glaceongirl leaped over to one of the floating platforms and she started feeling lightheaded again! An evil cackling filled her head and a huge hand gripped onto one of the walls!

Frank Archer had become a giant and he was floating in the center of the platforms!

"Aww, did I scare you Glaceongirl? Well get used to it because you're in my world now!" Fear Alchemist said. Glaceongirl saw that he was shooting red beams of light from his eyes and Glaceongirl knew that if Frank saw her, it was all over!

When the time was right, Glaceongirl made a run for a wall that protected her from Archer's sight. When he passed her, she made another run for some cover. Frank was just about to see her when she ducked under another wall.

"Where are you, you little brat?" Archer asked, looking for his enemy. Glaceongirl did more run and ducks when eventually she saw the Glaceon signal up ahead! When Archer's back was turned, Glaceongirl ran to the spotlight and whistled to Archer!

He turned his attention to her and the young superhero started tilting the Glaceon signal so it would face Archer!

"Ahh, there you are!" Frank said. He raised his hand to crush Glaceongirl when suddenly the light from the Glaceon signal shot out and nailed him in the chest! He screamed as the light over took him and before she knew it, Glaceongirl was back in the real world!

Glaceongirl shook her head and took in deep breaths, and finally she calmed down. She then got a call in her earpiece.

"Hey Glaceongirl, are you ok?" It was Steve and Hayley! Glaceongirl let out another deep breath and started to speak.

"I'm ok." She said.

"What happened? Your signal went dead and we couldn't reach you. Are you sure you're ok? Did you find our dad?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine Steve. I bumped into Fear Alchemist and he slowed me down. I'll call you two back in a bit." Glaceongirl said, ending the call. Glaceongirl exited the morgue and she ran down the hallway. When she reached the spot where she found Stan, she made an interesting discovery. In Stan's spot was a Flair Asylum guard!

"It wasn't Stan! I guess Archer's gas got to me more then I thought!" Glaceongirl said. She went through another door and Envy started to speak.

"Ok Glaceongirl, no more tricks, for now at least. Just one more puzzle and you can have Stan back!" Envy said. Glaceongirl went through another door and saw a long hallway with a window at the end of it. Envy then appeared on a monitor.

"Well it looks like you found Stan alive and well Glaceongirl. But guess what, there's a catch! Sloth has strict instructions to kill him if my goons see you and I've already told them you're on the way!" Envy said. Glaceongirl looked through the window and saw Sloth, armed with a machinegun with Stan tied to a chair.

"So here's the deal. If you can get to Sloth without anybody seeing you, I'll give you Stan. Fail and that big chinned freak dies!" Envy said before cutting out. Glaceongirl had to be very careful. Stan's life was on the line!

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Glaceongirl vs Patient V

_Chapter 8: Glaceongirl vs. Patient V_

Ok folks, this is it. Time for Glaceongirl to rescue Stan! The young hero started out by crawling through an open air vent that led her to a stone room that had another open vent on the other side of the room.

She saw another one of those stone tablets and scanned it. The female voice started speaking again.

**"As Marzipan City started to be filled with scum and treachery, it was the people who suffered, especially my family. My poor father was the first to go, the victim of an unknown disease. My mom lived on, but only in a dream. I immediately returned home to care for her and she stayed in bed for the remainder of her life. I could hear her crying and it kept me awake at night."**

"Hey, did you hear that?" One goon asked another.

"No. I think this place is getting to you." His friend said. Glaceongirl crawled through the open vent and when she reached the other side, Envy started talking.

"Listen up everyone, Sloth's trigger finger is very itchy! She's dying for one of you to spot Glaceongirl!" He said. With no gargoyles to hang from, the young hero had to be very careful. At the end of the room, a small glass house like building was sitting there. Strange mist filled the room, preventing anyone from seeing inside.

Glaceongirl silently snuck into the room and put a goon in the sleeper hold. Once he was out, she snuck over to another vent.

Once she opened it, she crawled into the vent once again and saw another guard that was just minding his own business. Glaceongirl knocked him out in just three seconds. There was only one guy left.

The last guy was walking around, unaware that his two friends were out of the game. Glaceongirl snuck up behind him and knocked him out. All that was left now was to get to Sloth and rescue Stan!

Glaceongirl silently ran up a set of stairs that led to the room where Sloth was keeping Stan. She saw that Sloth had blocked the entrance with an electrical barrier but hope was there too. Glaceongirl zip lined up onto the roof of the small room.

Glaceongirl then sprayed some explosive gel on the roof and **POW!**

The spot where Glaceongirl sprayed exploded and the caped teenager burst through the hole, taking Sloth by complete surprise! She screamed as Glaceongirl flew in and landed on her, knocking her out.

"Heh, what took you so long?" Stan sarcastically asked. Glaceongirl smiled and cut him free.

"Stan, we're in a lot of trouble. Envy is planning something and I don't think I'll be able to stop it." Glaceongirl said.

"You'll do it. Glaceongirl, listen. We're not alone. Envy's got someone or something down there." Stan said as he pointed to the glass house. He and Glaceongirl exited the room and went to go investigate.

They entered the room and Stan immediately ran to a computer that was sitting against one of the walls. He started typing but he ended up getting an error message.

"It wants Bellemere's login." He said.

"Never mind that. Get behind me!" Glaceongirl said. Stan did what he was told. Hanging from the ceiling was a red headed kid and he was wearing no shirt and had black pants on along with black shoes. His name is Victor. _(Ren and Stimpy)_

Victor was one of Glaceongirl's most threatening enemies. Victor longed to get stronger and stronger, so one day he stole a super steroid from a science lab that he and his school were on a fieldtrip at. The steroid was known as Go-Go Juice. It had a more scientific name but that's what Victor called it.

In order to keep the juice in his veins so his muscles would stay big, Victor attached tubes to himself that pumped the juice into his body. The tubes were hooked to a backpack like device that kept the juice flowing.

But eventually, the power overwhelmed him and Victor decided to use his new muscles for crime! In one nasty confrontation, Victor defeated Glaceongirl by breaking her spine!

But of course she was able to make a full recovery and took him down! But that wasn't the case here. Poor victor had barely any muscle. He was so thin you could almost see his bones. The poor kid was breathing heavily and even more tubes were hooked to him.

"Victor!" Glaceongirl said in a shocked voice. The villain looked at Glaceongirl and Stan.

"I thought he broke out of Marzipan jail!" Stan said.

"Please, cut me down." Victor said in a raspy voice.

"Who did this to you?" Glaceongirl asked. Victor clenched his fists in anger when he was asked that.

"It was Dr. Bellemere, the majo! She drained the Go-Go Juice from my body. She'll pay for this!" Victor said. Envy then appeared on a monitor.

"I feel your pain Victor but don't worry. Bellemere will be out of our hair soon enough. Hey Victor, its play time!" Envy said. He then pulled out a remote and hit a switch. Red alarm lights turned on and Glaceongirl and Stan watched as green fluid started to pump through the tubes that Victor was hooked up too!

The Go-Go Juice was being pumped back into his body! Victor screamed as the concoction was pumped into his body. His eyes started to glow green and his muscles were coming back, turning him back into the hulking brute Glaceongirl knew and "loved".

"Stan, run!" Glaceongirl yelled. Stan nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Glaceongirl alone with Victor. When Victor's muscles had returned, he was almost as big as the Hulk! He broke free form the tubes that were holding him up but still keeping his backpack fuel station strapped to him.

Glaceongirl backed out of the room but suddenly, Victor came charging out! He took a swing at her but Glaceongirl ducked, avoiding the blow. Victor took another swing at her and hit the floor. Glaceongirl took this chance to punch him in the face but it did no good!

Victor roared at Glaceongirl and grabbed her torso! He lifted her up over his head and threw the young hero through a wall, damaging her cape. Glaceongirl rolled on the floor before hitting another wall. She coughed and looked up to see Victor had thrown her into a boiler room.

Speaking of Victor, the beefed up kid walked in through the hole he made and snarled at Glaceongirl.

* * *

><p><strong>(Victor's fight song: The Fly Routine by Hostile Groove)<strong>

Victor started the fight by putting one arm in front of him and charging towards Glaceongirl. The young hero dodged him by rolling out of the way, He slammed into the wall and turned his head around and gave Glaceongirl a death glare. When he slammed into the wall, the whole room shook.

He ran towards her again and took swings at her, Glaceongirl avoiding every one. Victor then got a lucky hit and punched Glaceongirl, sending her into a wall. Her back hit the wall and she fell to the ground. Victor then picked her up, raised her above his head and stuck his knee out.

"This time, I'll make sure your back stays broken!" Victor yelled. Glaceongirl, in a last ditch effort poked him in both the eyes. Victor screamed and dropped the hero. Victor then raised both hands up and was about to slam then down on Glaceongirl.

She rolled out of the way and leaped on Victor's back. He tried to reach for her to get her off but thankfully Glaceongirl grabbed one of the tubes that was hooked up to Victor and pulled it out. She just had two more to go!

Glaceongirl leaped off Victor's back and stood in front of a closed furnace. Victor roared and charged at her again. She ran towards him and flipped over him, making Victor slam into the furnace and making the room shake again. He held his face in pain and Glaceongirl leaped onto his back again, pulling out another tube. All she had was the main one.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Victor yelled. He grabbed a stone pillar and ripped a chunk of it out. He threw it towards Glaceongirl but she dodged it and Victor was really mad now. He made one last charge towards her and Glaceongirl did a leg sweep and made Victor hit the floor, face first!

When he was just about to get up, Glaceongirl leaped onto his back and started to pull at the main tube but this one was a little hard to get out! Victor stood back up and tried to get Glaceongirl off. He ran backwards and tried to slam her into the wall but she flipped over so she was face to face with him.

He sneered at her and grabbed her. Just as he pulled her back, the force was enough to pull the final tube out! Victor screamed as he started to grow weak. All the slamming around he did was making the boiler room cave in.

Glaceongirl ran out at the last second, leaving Victor in the rubble. When she made it outside she knew that all that wasn;t going to slow Victor down. The young hero activated a small device on her suit's gauntlet. That device turned the Wild Glaceon's engine on. Stan then walked onto the scene.

"Are you ok?" He asked Glaceongirl.

"I'm ok, a little beat up but ok. Where's Sloth?" Glaceongirl asked.

"She's gone. I guess she woke up and left when Victor was throwing you around." Stan said.

"Stan, we need to get you out of here." Glaceongirl said.

"I'm not a rookie. I can take everything Envy's got. Well almost everything." Stan said. Suddenly, Victor burst through the door that Glaceongirl used to get out. He was able to reattach the main tube that pumped the Go-Go Juice and get his strength back. The force of Victor emerging knocked Glaceongirl and Stan back.

Victor looked on the ground and saw his enemy. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. He looked into her eyes and yelled…

"I'm gonna break you Glaceongirl! Then the majo!" Glaceongirl however was prepared!

"No Victor! This time I break you!" Glaceongirl said. Victor then looked off to the side and saw the Wild Glaceon zooming towards him! Glaceongirl put both her feet on Victor's chest and kicked him in the way of the incoming vehicle.

The Wild Glaceon slammed into Victor and both he and Glaceongirl's car went into Marzipan Harbor. Glaceongirl and Stan walked to the edge of a dock where a boat was waiting.

"Is he…?" Stan asked, wondering if Victor was dead.

"No, he'll live." Glaceongirl said. She knew that Victor could survive that but at least he was out of the way.

"Stan, please listen to me. You need to go back to the city." Glaceongirl said. Stan gave in and hopped into the boat that was waiting for him.

"I really hate leaving you behind." Stan said.

"I know you do. Envy said that he has bombs planted all over the city and everyone is going to panic. You're needed there." Glaceongirl said.

"We're ready to go sir." A Flair guard said. Stan had one final question.

"Victor called Bellemere a majo. What does it mean?" Stan asked. Just as his boat was about to leave, Glaceongirl told him the answer.

"It's Japanese, for witch."

_(Please R&R)_


	9. The home away from home

_Chapter 9: The home away from home_

Once Stan was safe in Marzipan City, Glaceongirl made a call to Steve and Hayley.

"Hey guys, I need you to dig up some dirt. Go through the city records and pull up all the info you can on Dr. Bellemere. I'll look through all the stuff you guys can find when I get back to the cave." Glaceongirl said.

"Wait a second. You've got an ice cave of Flair Island?" Hayely asked

"I've been building it up over the past few months. It's always nice to plan ahead in case something like this happens." Glaceongirl said.

"How were you able to keep this a secret?" Steve asked.

"It's me remember?" Glaceongirl asked with a smirk.

"So do you think that Bellemere has been experimenting with Go-Go Juice, the stuff that makes Victor get all those muscles?" Hayley asked.

"Yes and I'm really worried about it. Victor seemed a lot tougher then usual and if Bellemere has been experimenting with the Go-Go Juice, I've got a feeling that Envy wants it badly. I'm going to head over to Dead Man's Point at the North side of the island and I'll contact you two when I get to the ice cave." Glaceongirl said.

Glaceongirl then hung up and started her trek for the ice cave. She ran by the visitor center and walked through a metal door that led her to a small tunnel that would take her to the North side of Flair Island.

"So what's up with Dead Man's Point? It's been a really popular suicide spot on the island ever since that place first opened." Hayley said.

"I know it is. I once saved an inmate from jumping off the cliff into the rocks. After I saved him I found a cave entrance and I started moving some supplies there. It's pretty much a home away from home." Glaceongirl said. When she finally made it to the North Side, Glaceongirl ran towards a small gated off area of the island.

She hopped over the wall and went to the cave entrance that was a few feet from the wall. She went inside and zip lined up onto a small platform and when she hopped onto the platform, she saw another stone tablet. She scanned it and here's what she got.

"**My journey only lasted a little over a month. I traveled from Marzipan City onto two other cities and on my journey I was exposed to new ideas. I returned home with high hopes and was very eager to see my husband and two kids. I ended the day kneeling in their blood. Three people who I cared for more then anything were lying on the floor viciously mutilated and their blood running through my fingers." **Martha's voice said.

Glaceongirl stood up from the tablet and continued onwards into the cave. She went onto another stone platform and on it was a door. Glaceongirl walked through and that led her to a dark and creepy looking stone corridor. Spider webs were clinging to the walls and ceiling and up ahead, a small pile of skulls were resting on the ground.

Glaceongirl jumped up onto a ledge and she then found herself looking out over the skyline of Marzipan City. She then dove off the edge of the cliff! She did a head first dive to gain momentum as she fell and when she had enough, Glaceongirl spread her cape and used it to hang glide onto another ledge that was waiting for her at the bottom of the cliff!

When she safely landed, she walked up to a stone wall where a secret door was. A body scanner that was built into the secret door scanned Glaceongirl and when it recognized her, the door opened.

"Identity confirmed." A robotic voice said as the door opened. Glaceongirl went inside and on the other side was a vacant hallway.

"Disabling counter measures…security deactivated." The robotic voice said as Glaceongirl walked down the hallway. Suddenly, the temperature started to drop a bit and Glaceongirl could see her breath every time she exhaled. She had made it to the spare ice cave.

"On." She said. Some lights turned on inside the cave and Glaceongirl walked down a pair of metal stairs that led her to a huge computer that was in the center of the ice cave.

She sat down at the computer and started typing at it. When she did, Steve and Haylet came on.

"Ok we got what you needed. Bellemere was working on a project and boy was it big, she had so much funding that it would make Scrooge McDuck blush. Here are the last notes that she filed. Hayley and I have no idea what they mean though." Steve said as Bellemere's notes appeared on the computer screen.

"Huh, it looks like she was doing her little experiments on the patients, using them as her personal lab rats. It says here the she was finally able to develop a new chemical and it barely resembles Victor's Go-Go Juice. There's a ton of changes that can amplify the strength of the drug." Glaceongirl said. On the screen, she saw a strand of Go-Go Juice and it was being compared to Bellemere's creation.

Her creation was known as Hercules Serum.

"There's a ton of references in here to what Bellemere calls the Hercules Serum. Just one little dose can set off a Go-Go Juice like transformation in the host, and that could get rid of the storage tank Victor needs." Glaceongirl said. She then noticed something fishy.

"Hang on, these notes aren't complete! The actual formula is missing. So that must be the secret Bellemere is hiding. If Envy finds her formula he'll create an army of a thousand Victors!" She said. Glaceongirl pressed a button and a small compartment to the side opened.

"Oh my god! Is Envy really crazy enough to do something like that? Wait, what am I saying?" Hayley asked. Inside the compartment that Glaceongirl opened, she pulled out a sharp claw like mechanism that she attached to the front of her grappling hook. This was known as the Glaceon Claw.

With it, Glaceongirl could now pull down vent covers that were too far for her to reach. She'd need it if she wants to find Bellemere's formula before Envy does!

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
